Question: Michael did 83 more push-ups than Stephanie in the evening. Stephanie did 1 push-up. How many push-ups did Michael do?
Solution: Stephanie did 1 push-up, and Michael did 83 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $1 + 83$ push-ups. He did $1 + 83 = 84$ push-ups.